


Clamour of the Goats

by Ononymous



Series: Undertale Anniversary Requests 2018 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Horror is in the eye, the eyepatch, the ocular sensor or the socket of the beholder. Fully aware of this fact, several monsters get together to watch a well regarded horror movie, only to learn what they behold does not cover all of horror.





	Clamour of the Goats

**Author's Note:**

> Original suggestion: The undertales watching their first human made horror movie

_Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop..._

"Careful, Asgore, not so hot."

"Sorry."

With a breath to marshal control of his magic, Asgore toned down the strength of the flames he was applying to the pan. The chain of popping slowed but remained steady, closer now to the pace of the second pan Toriel held in her own hand, heating it by identical means.

"That is better. Hopefully you shan't burn anything."

Asgore felt like she was giving him an impromptu cooking lesson. His slightly goofy grin revealed he didn't mind this. "I certainly hope not."

_Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop..._

A few minutes later, both handheld flames were doused, and the pans were relieved of their precious cargo, fluffy white popcorn now filling two large bowls. Toriel carefully positioned her bowl on a tray with a few drinks.

"I hope this shall be enough, Sans was not clear how much he needed."

"Don't worry, Toriel." Asgore held his bowl in a single hand. A new flame danced in the other. "There's more where that came from."

Careful not to catch their horns on the door frame, they carried their produce into the living room, where the two sofas were packed.

"sweet. thanks, tori."

"SANS, YOU SHOULD HAVE PREPARED THAT BEFORE EVERYONE CAME ROUND! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE KING AND QUEEN AS PRIVATE CHEFS!"

"yeah, sorry bro. guess it never _popped_ into my head."

Toriel chuckled merrily at his response, handing Papyrus her tray and then taking a seat on her reading chair, which Undyne had moved to the skeletons' house so she would have somewhere comfortable to sit. Asgore was currently rewarding Undyne for this effort with the second bowl, before withdrawing to his own dustier chair she'd similarly moved. Both Toriel and Asgore had decided to drop the issue of Undyne having moved the chairs before either of them were invited to movie night.

"The movie should start soon," said Undyne, for whom her infraction was a non-issue, "TV Guide said it's a classic horror movie. This is gonna be hilarious!"

"Hilarious?" repeated Toriel. "Why is that? I thought horror was supposed to be scary."

Undyne's eye rolled at how out of touch the former Queen was. "Toriel, you know what the human idea of scary is? Monsters. But they didn't have any real monsters before film was invented, right? So they had to use costumes and models and junk. And I'm betting they'll look ridiculous!"

"Yes, darling," said Mettaton, "it should give me some pointers when I talk to the studio next month. Important to know when to match their expectations and when to defy them."

"Hmm," said Toriel, "it will be an interesting experience regardless. Asgore, you told Gerson the children's bedtime?"

"Yes. You know he won't enforce it though."

She sighed. "I suppose so. Still, it is better they are not exposed to this. A diet of gruesomeness and violence can be harmful to a child's development." Sans ate some popcorn without looking up at these words.

"Shh!" Alphys grabbed her own handful to snack on. "It's s-starting."

Everyone watched in silence for a while.

"Why's it in an office?" asked Undyne. "Where's the gruesome stuff?"

"You can't rush these things, dear Captain," said Mettaton, "proper tone needs to be set."

"The main character's a police officer," mused Asgore, "perhaps she has to investigate something gruesome."

"WHAT DID HER BOSS SAY? I MISSED IT."

"she has to talk to a guy in jail."

"Yes!" Undyne fist-pumped. "Maybe that's where the monster is!"

Intrigued by this notion, everyone paid attention as the main character was led to a row of cells.

"A-any moment now," whispered Alphys, "I can't w-w-watch!" She covered her eyes.

The main character's target was revealed.

"...that's it?" said Undyne. "He's just a human!"

"Not even a particularly ugly one, though that hairline is appalling."

"He is very polite," said Toriel, "perhaps prison has encouraged him to change his ways and- _What did he just say he ate?!_ "

"maybe you should _liver_ let live about that, toriel."

"NGAH!" Undyne shuddered. "Wh-what the hell was that noise he just made? I didn't know humans could do that!"

The chatter died down, as the intensity of the scene had the monsters' undivided attention, the battle of wills between the police woman and the prisoner, who obviously took delight in the debate is proceeded along his designs.

"Sh-sh-sh-she should step back," said Alphys, "in c-c-c-case he tries something."

"He is behind glass Doctor, surely that would hold him," said Asgore, but not confidently.

"IS... IS THAT ENOUGH? I WOULDN'T CHANCE IT, SIRE."

" _AHHHHH!_ "

Everyone yelled as the prisoner suddenly exploded into a tirade. A ripping noise punctuated the shouting.

"Oh, sorry," said Asgore, examining the stuffing caught in his claws, "got a little carried away." Nobody could blame him, so they returned to the movie.

"Who's that?" asked Alphys.

"different characer, i think. not as _arresting_ as the cop."

"How thoughtful," nodded Toriel, "That man is helping her with her- Oh! What did he do?"

"No good kidnapping punk! Shoot her, cop lady!"

The cop lady did not oblige. Instead she eventually returned to the prisoner.

"Oh n-n-no, not him again." Alphys covered her eyes once more. "T-tell me when it's over."

"Babe you can't miss the whole movie." Undyne suppressed another shudder. "Gotta g-get out of your comfort zone, you know?"

"Oh," said Toriel, "the kidnapper has put her in a well. How horrid!"

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY. HE HASN'T GIVEN HER ANY WATER OR ANYTHING. THAT'S NOT HOW YOU IMPRISON A HUMAN!"

"hey, looks like he's givin' her something now."

"Erm," said Asgore, "is that... moisturiser?"

Mettaton rested a thoughtful finger on his chin. "How considerate. Confinement's bound to be hell on her skin. And he's even telling her to use it!"

Alphys cleaned her glasses to make sure she was seeing it correctly. "B-b-but why would he give her..."

They found out. The structural integrity of Alphys' vocal chords was at breaking point.

"Is... is th-th-th-th-that made out of..."

"I..." Toriel lost the power of speech. Digestion wasn't far behind.

"heh. gross."

"'Would I'?" mused Mettaton at the movie's question. "Well, your taste in music is nice, but that outfit is gauche."

"Sans," asked Asgore, "are you sure there were no buttercups in the popcorn? I feel ill."

"that's the sign of a healthy mind, yer highness."

"Oh n-no, the p-prisoner again..."

"RELAX, DOCTOR, HE'S BEEN HELPING THE POLICE HE WHOLE TIME, PERHAPS HE SHALL REFORM HIS-"

" _NGAH! HOLY CRAP HE ESCAPED!_ "

" _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**_ "

Another tearing sound accompanied the screams. "Sorry everyone," said Toriel.

Not a single eye or eye-equivalent witnessed the next ten minutes. But they heard it, and perhaps that was worse. With his acute hearing as a guide, It was Asgore who risked breaking quarantine to visually assess the situation.

"I believe the worst has passed, everyone." They collectively exhaled. "Oh, the officer has found the kidnapper's house!"

"G-g-get him!"

"Save her!"

"Watch out!"

"Dazzling counterblow, darling!"

"She did it!"

Everyone cheered, more out of relief at the tension being vanquished than anything else.

"WHY IS THE PRISONER CALLING HER? WON'T THAT GIVE HIM AWAY?"

"He's way too smart for that, Papyrus."

"Ah, he's dining with someone," said Asgore, "that sounds pleasant-"

"Asgore do not be so naïve," snapped Toriel, "you know perfectly well he has sinister designs on his guest! Wait, the film is over?" It was.

"B-b-b-b-but what about the p-p-p-prisoner?" squeaked Alphys. "He c-c-could be anywhere!"

They all looked out the window. For a brief moment, staying still felt like the stupidest thing they could do. And yet they kept doing it.

"That... was AWESOME!" Undyne leapt to her feet. "My heart trying to burst out of my chest? Where can I get more of that feeling?"

"Yes, we must do this again." everyone looked over at Toriel in amazement.

"some humans were talkin' to me about a movie about annoying truths or something they said was pretty horrifying. maybe we could watch that."

"That sounds interesting," said Toriel, "But another time perhaps. I have had enough excitement for one night. Asgore, can you contact Gerson and let him know we're finished here?"

"Of course, Toriel." Unsteadily he got to his feet and fiddled with his brick of a phone. It was promptly answered. "Gerson, Howdy!"

"Hey there, boy. Enjoy yer movie night?"

"It was... an experience. But it is over now, so I suppose the children should at least pretend they have been asleep before we arrive."

"Yeah yeah, kill the mood round here, I got it."

"Please do not say 'kill' right now."

"Wa ha ha! Bitten off more than you can chew? Ah well, we had a movie night of our own. Riveting production on channel three. See you in-"

"Wait. Did you say Channel Three?"

"Yep. Why?"

Asgore turned his head round to look at the television. While their guests prepared to leave, Sans and Papyrus remained on one of the sofas, and Sans had just changed the channel. It now read Channel Four.

"Gerson, listen to me," he said softly, "whatever you do, do not tell Tori what you were watching, or the children will be in terrible trouble."

"Alright. Forgot she could be a stick in the mud about that. Later, Fluffybuns!"

"Goodbye."

He brought the screen of the phone to his nose to find the hangup button. That's when he saw it, and a tingly icy feeling trickled down his spine into his twitching tail. Perhaps the most alarming thing that could have happened at that moment, even more than a serial killer attacking them, had occurred.

The loudspeaker option had been active during his conversation.

" **THEY WATCHED WHAT-** "

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin version: https://pastebin.com/K9MPixbf
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
